Need a friend?
by loveitsu
Summary: Set after Nabu's death, Layla is left alone on one of the romantic nights of the school year, until some of her friends come to her rescue, opening up some closed secrets along the way.
1. Chapter 1 wet eyes at a prom!

_**Need a friend? – Wet eyes at a Prom!**_

The tears stung her as they flowed down her cheek and fell into the pool of water in the fountain, Layla sat there on the edge of the fountain not at all caring that her tears were ruining her long elegant dress, or that she was using it as a cushion. She sat on the lower step leaning on her arms on the top step, staring at the ripples in the water caused by her tears landing in the water. No matter how hard she tried the pain of losing Nabu never softened, and its times like this she could not hide her emotions and tonight was more than a challenge. After all, how can you attend a prom if the one you truly love is gone?

Musa had just finished her song on stage and was looking around Alfea's courtyard, she saw Bloom dancing with Sky in the middle of the dance floor in her light blue knee length strapped dress. She also wore beautiful wedged platform heels making her the same height as prince Sky. Her diamond engagement ring glinted in the disco lights making its presence known, Sky was holding Bloom by the waist as they danced, the young prince was wearing his royal attire all gold and silver, so very different from Blooms dress but suiting it perfectly.

The music fairy kept searching the grounds as the Dj fired his tracks into the crowd of young students from both Alfea and Red Fountain each dancing with their love. She found Stella and Brandon on the edge of the courtyard, clearly happy in each other's arms as they kissed passionately. Brandon's hands running up and down his princess' side while his other hand was entangled in her carefully done hair. However, Stella was too engrossed with Brandon to care at all, about her orange gown or her hair.

It was then she saw Griselda arching over to the couple with a not so pleased look on her face, the sight caused a giggle to escape from the fairy at the thought of the two being busted. A large laugh caught Musa's sensitive ears as she got to the bottom of the stage stairs. Facing the direction the laugh came from to see Timmy and Tecna playing the latest virtual videogame and by the sound of the girl's laughter, Tecna was thrashing Timmy.

Tecna's ability to play video games in such restricting dresses constantly confused Musa to this day, but tonight her dress was not as restricting. Tecna wore a deep lilac dress that reached down to her ankles, but allowing her movement there was a slit up the right leg. Almost invisible straps held up the top of the dress and according to Tecna, the simple yet stylish dress is also fireproof.

"Hey beautiful" Musa snapped out of her hypnosis state to see Riven staring at her smiling. Since Nabu's death Riven had changed, her heart began to tug as she remembered the time Riven finally let all of his emotions out instead of keeping them looked away.

_Flashback_

They was all sat in the Winx's dorm, silence hung in the air as no-one purely knew what to say, less than four days ago they was laughing and joking around all twelve of them, but now there is only eleven. The thought of Nabu's death was all on their minds, burning away at their eyes. Layla was locked away in her room and refused to let anyone in, as she wanted to be alone.

The sound of Layla's painful crying could be heard as clear as day in the living room. Flora snuggled into Helia's grasp, tears falling down her cheeks and soaking into his green top. The specialist held Flora tightly into his chest and gently rested his chin on the top of her caramel hair, his own tears soaking into her hair. Tecna and Timmy was sat on the sofa in each other's arms staring off into space but they was actually managing to control their tear flow resulting in their cheeks remaining dry.

Stella, Brandon, Bloom and Sky were sat on the other sofa, Stella face was stained with her mascara, framing her hazel eyes. Brandon had his arm resting on Stella's shoulders giving her silent support while Bloom and Sky was practically falling asleep in each other's arm due to the excessive crying.

Musa looked around and saw Riven stood out on the balcony in the heavy downpour of rain, "_even the heavens is crying for the loss of Nabu's" _thought to herself as she stood up from her beanbag, streams of tears flowed down her face. She opened the balcony doors allowing high guests of wind to enter the room, the wind stormed around everyone causing all eyes to turn to Musa.

Furious at her hair being whipped around, Stella started to let her anger out "Musa..." but before she could get any further, she saw Riven soaked to the bone out on the balcony, immediately she understood and remained quiet. Musa stepped outside and closed the door after her to at least give them a bit more privacy. Though they could not hear the girls and specialists watched the scene with the hardest members of their team show their emotions.

As soon as Musa closed the door she could hear him crying, a sound she never thought she would hear Riven make. "Riven baby?" she spoke softly slowly making her way towards him. Being extremely cautious of her boyfriend's famous anger problem, she listened for a response but none came. "Riven please I want to help. We all miss Nabu and I know you were closer to him than anyone except Layla, but you have to accept that he is gone.

Riven turned his head to face the angelic face of his girlfriend. "I know he is gone, but how do I move on? He is the only one who accepted me for me, he listened to my problems like you, and I just cannot believe that he is gone. We have spent years battling monsters and defeating people set out on destroying the universe or to gain revenge I just never thought that one of the good guys would actually d..." Riven stuttered not being able to say the die word, he quickly corrected himself "would actually pass on." Tears fell down Riven's cheeks, Musa saw this and stepped forward and gently wiped away the tears with her finger.

"Riven" Musa spoke gently sadness hidden in her voice "people come and go it's the fact of life, my mother left me and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring her back, and believe me when I say Riven I tried." Musa wiped away a tear from her eye as her thoughts went to her mother. Riven saw this and his heart filled with guilt, "your right, and I'm so sorry Muse," the once bold specialist cried as he placed his hands upon her thin waist pulling her close. Musa slipped her hands around Riven's neck and began to cry uncontrollably into his chest, while his tears fell into her hair.

_End of flashback_

"Hey Musa, what's the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost" Riven spoke with slight concern in his voice as he handed her his hand. "I'm fine I was just looking around the crowd and I can't find Layla that's all. At the sound of Layla's name Riven's mind went to his lost friend and his smile got smaller, Musa noticed this and guilt seeped into her heart.

"I'm so sorry Riven, I didn't..." Nevertheless, before Musa could finish Riven pulled her into a hug and interrupted her, "its okay Musa he's gone, I we have all accepted it but remember Musa this is a prom, a night for lovers I don't think Layla will hold up long when her love is gone." Tears came to Musa eyes at the thought, "your right Riven I can't leave her alone tonight, I don't know what she will do. She needs company." Musa looked into Riven's eyes, allowing tears to flow from her own.

Riven knew what Musa was going to say and a smile grew across his charming lips, "Riven I can't leave her alone, I'm sorry I gotta go." Riven lowered his head so it was by her ear and whispered gently his hot breath caused the hairs to stand up on the back of the music fairy's neck. "It's okay Musa I'm proud of you for doing this, I will go tell the Dj that you won't be singing your other songs then I will come and meet up with you. Layla needs all the support she can get."

A giant smile grew on Musa's face as she dried her eyes with the back of her hand, "thank you Riven I knew you would understand." The two separated but before they could kiss, they were distracted by hearing their names being called. "Riven, Musa" they both turned to see Helia and Flora running towards them. Helia was wearing a tuxedo without a tie and the shirts few buttons was undone showing the top of his chest.

Flora was wearing a light lilac dress that went down to her ankles, but thanks to her heeled sandals, it didn't drag along the floor. The dress was zipped up under the arm and was backless showing her naturally tanned skin. It was held up by a strap that went around her neck allowing her beautiful caramel hair to fall freely as it should.

They both looked worried as each other, they stopped in front of the pain and tried t catch their breath, but it was Flora who spoke first. "Musa we can't find Layla do you know where she could have gone? We went to give her some company since tonight is a night for lovers but we couldn't find her." The nature fairy explained in one breath. Musa's brain was working overtime trying to figure out where Layla would have gone.

Riven looked into Helia's face and saw the sadness, losing Nabu hurt Riven and Helia most out of the specialists. "Have you checked the dorm yet?" Musa asked starting to panic encase Layla had done something stupid like hurt herself or worse. "No not yet we were just going there but then we saw you and thought be better let you know." Helia answered as Flora was trying to slow her heartbeat down. "I appreciate that you did, me and Musa was just about to go find Layla. You guys go ahead I will catch up to you in a few minutes."


	2. Chapter 2 Icy Waters

_**Need a friend? – Icy waters **_

Helia, Flora and Musa made their way back to the dorm, as they entered they found the place empty. "Where did she go?" Helia spoke, as he and Flora sat on the sofa. Musa paced back and forth thinking of places that Layla would go to be alone or to clear her head.

"Layla would go somewhere to clear her head, she calms down around water and she clears her head by swimming in the lake in the forest." Musa said as she briskly walked into her room, closely followed by Flora. "Then what are you doing here we should get going." Flora stressed, "I'm getting changed, because I am not ruining this dress." Musa replied. Flora thought before running to her own room.

Musa walked back into the living area five minutes later to find Helia still sat on the sofa staring out the window, "where did Flora go?" the specialist turned around at hearing a voice. "She went to get changed as well as you she will be out any minute."

"I'm already out. You ready?" the nature fairy asked as she walked out to join them both.

All three of them walked out of the dorm to come face to face with Riven, "have you found her?" he asked truly worried for the fairy. "No we have an idea of where he may be and that is where we are going." Helia replied as he took Floras hand for comfort. "Let's get going then, none of the other girls or guys have found us missing yet and I think it will be better if we get going before they do figure it out." Riven replied as he gently placed his arm around Musa's waist and began to lead her through the corridors.

Musa took the lead as they entered the forest silently they waked scared of what they might find, but each determined to find Layla. Soon enough they entered a clearing with giant lake in the middle.

(How Layla got there)

Layla had had enough; though she was not at the prom, she could still hear the music and the laughter of the couples. She stood up and slowly walked back to her dorm to change, on the way back she saw Stella and Brandon getting a tad too friendly, she had to fight away the tears as memories of her, and Nabu came back.

Slowly she entered the dorm and walked up to her closet looking through she removed a pair of combat shorts and a lime green strap t-shirt. She removed her elegant dress and through it on to her unmade bed not caring at all, after removing her deep green bikini from her draw she picked up her clothes and walked into the on suite. Although Layla knew none of the girls will be back for a couple of hours she thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

Once Layla had finished getting changed her swimsuit underneath her clothes she placed a pain of blue sneakers on before sneaking back out of Alfea. She left the school she heard Griselda yelling at Stella and Brandon for inappropriate behaviour, which caused a smile to form across her face. Silently she slipped through the forest to her favourite place, where she could just think and clear her head.

As she arrived, she pulled her shirt over her head, and removed her combats to reveal herself in her bikini top and swimming shorts. In a swift motion, she dove into the cold water, the coldness making her body go numb, the water feeling like needles against her skin. Her mind went clear just how she wanted, and without thinking, she began to swim backwards and forwards.

Musa, Flora, Helia and Riven looked over the lake and saw the person they was looking for swimming across the lake to the other side, Musa spotted her clothes led a hill overlooking the lake, sooner or later Layla is going to get her clothes and when she does she will have to see them. Without saying anything, Musa walked up the small hill, Flora and Helia not far behind.

All four of them sat and watched their friend swim over to the bank of the lake furthest away, without showing any signs of stopping. "She looks okay" Helia said breaking the silence, Flora took hold of his hand "well Layla doesn't tend to show her emotions a lot. She finds peace in the water and I'm guessing that the reason she is still going strong is because she is using the pain of Nabu inside her to keep going."

They watched as Layla dragged herself onto the bank on the other side of the water, and stood up revealing her in her bikini and swimming shorts, the moon light reflected off the water droplets on her skin.

Layla turned around to go back and immediately saw the four black figures underneath the tree where she left her clothes, but due to the dark shadow from the tree, she could not identify them. "I thought they would have stayed at the party" Layla asked herself in her head before diving back into the water and back towards the opposite bank.

"Hey she's coming back do you think she has seen us?" Flora asked as she stood up and stretched her legs. "I bet she has" Helia responded to his girlfriend. Ten minutes had passed and Layla had just reached the bank of the shore and dragged herself out of the water and on to the grass. Her body slumped own with exhaustion, but she managed to speak to the figures who was just watching her, unsure of what to do. "I should have known someone would come. Moreover, Musa is the only one who knew that place. Riven would not leave Musa so that's two accounted for" Layla sat up onto her arm and stared at the three of them "so who are you two?"

All four figures stepped forwards but Musa walked all the way over to Layla and knelt by her side, "We just wanted to make sure that you are okay" Riven also walked up to the fairy, and gently took hold of her arm pulling her to her feet. "We are worried for you" the specialist spoke softly.

Layla accepted the gesture and allowed Riven to pull her to her feet, but due to the amount of swimming her legs was exhausted and ached, they couldn't take her weight and she fell back down to her knees. Riven caught her as she hit the ground, Musa walked to her friends side slightly concerned for her, "how long have you been out here Layla? You can barely stand, how long have you been swimming and how fast?" Musa asked gently while she placed her hand upon her wet shoulder.

Layla could sense her friends concern, "I have been out here for about an hour, I have been swimming the entire time so my legs are weak they will go back to normal in half an hour or so." Riven shot a worried glance at Musa as Layla lowered her head and looked at the ground.

"Come on lets go to the tree you can rest there!" Riven spoke softly surprising the two girls, he gently placed his arm around Layla waist and supported her as he got her back to her feet. "Who are the other two?" the morfix fairy asked as she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

Riven adjusted himself and placed Layla's arm around his shoulder as he still gripped her waist, Musa done the same the other side. Once they were both comfortable, they assisted Layla to the tree. "They are Flora and Helia, we were worried about you."

Flora and Helia watched as Riven and Musa helped Layla to walk towards them, once they got closer, Flora stood up and went over to her friend, "Oh Layla I was so worried about you, why didn't you come to us to talk?" the nature fairy noticed as her friend continued to stare at the floor in shame.

"I didn't want to ruin your night; I spent a while out by the water fountain before deciding to come out here." Layla replied as a few tears trickled down her face, waiting for her friends to come back at her.

"Oh Layla" Flora almost whined but in a caring voice, a gust of wind caused shivers to travel down all of their backs, including Layla who shivered in her wet swimming costume.

"Come on let's get you in to some warm dry clothes" the calm fairy continued as Riven and Musa guided her back up to the tree which Helia was still under. Layla still hardly being able to hold her own weight.

Once the group of teenagers had sat back underneath the well shaded tree, Layla took her towel and quickly dried herself off, not really caring about being thorough. When she finished she sat down next to Musa and draped a new towel over her shoulders to keep of the immediate cold. "So are you going to tell us why you were out here alone?" Musa asked in one of her rare sweet 'I care about you' tones.

"I just couldn't take staying around all the happy couples, I know I promised Stella I would stay for the evening but seeing everyone else made me think of Nabu."

Both Flora and Musa knew Stella was wrong for forcing Layla to attend the dance and they was pretty sure Layla would never give in, until Stella wouldn't leave her alone and drove her insane forcing her to say yes to get some peace. Bad move.


	3. Chapter 3 Tempers

I have had this story on paper for a few years so I thought I better put it up on here, its not my best work but hey nobody's perfect.

Chapter 3

_**Need a friend? - Tempers **_

"I miss him" Layla forced out as a few more tears fell from her empty eyes, which looked over the water. That statement caused sadness to fill her friend's hearts.

"we all do Layla but you don't have to go through this alone. We want to help you, we are your friends, and we care." Flora stressed, they all knew Layla knew that but something in her head, however small was telling her otherwise.

"I know you do but I can't help but think that over in my head, Bloom, Stella and Tecna haven't even noticed me gone otherwise they would of looked for me. They never seemed that interested in Nabu, or me when I joined the earth fairies after Nabu died I pushed them even further away and they are never gonna trust me again. Let alone befriend me." Layla cried heavily in to her hand unable to control herself.

Musa placed her arm around Layla's shoulders and gently pulled her into a hug, her head resting on top of Layla's, as her friend cried into her arms happy with the gesture. Helia and Flora just watched with tears threatening to fall from their own eyes.

Nearly twenty minutes had passed and Layla had calmed down from crying uncontrollably to an odd sniffle here and there. Flora saw her chance, "Layla I know that they may not show their friendship in good ways, but they are your friends. As far as I know they have not experienced the passing of a close one unlike us, it will take time but they will come around."

Layla took in what Flora had said and was slightly confused, "I know Musa has lost her mother, but who have you two lost." Her voice told that she was upset for asking. Helia felt Flora tense up but no one else seemed to notice so he decided to go first.

"I lost my brother to phenomena when he was 5, I still think of him at night. I was only 8 when he died but still." The specialist replied softly, pain pulling at his heart due to the memories that came flooding back. Flora stood up and walked away while Helia was explaining his tale without anyone noticing.

Tears fell down her cheeks as memories of her past-flooded back, she tried to hide them all, tried to pretend that she just did not care, but in reality, she did.

Then as if on cue Musa, Layla and Helia turned to look at Flora but found the place she previously occupied empty. "Flora!" Helia spoke as he started to panic.

"I lost everything!" all heads snapped to the sound of the voice and found Flora stood leaning against a tree, her back to her friends trying to hide the tears that fell down her face.

Before anyone could say anything Flora continued, "I have nothing left, my parents abandoned me at an orphanage when I was three weeks, they died two weeks later from illness. I have been told they were a family that lived on the streets, they ruled over a gang of homeless families. The whole group was one giant family. When my parents found out they was pregnant with me they knew I could not stay with them because I wouldn't have a decent life so when I was born they left me in the care of others. They were heartbroken for the two weeks until they passed on." Flora remained leaning against the tree but the tears were still flowing but heavier and more out of control.

Musa knew what it was like having her mother no longer with her and how it felt knowing that she was missing out so much of her life, but she felt insignificant to how much Flora hasn't got. At least she knew her mother and still has her father, tears flowed as she realised Flora didn't have that luxury. She will never know her parents and will be alone in life with no family to turn to.

Slowly Helia walked forward, though Flora never showed her anger, she did have a powerful one, one that had to be kept in tack and only one person had seen it, Riven.

Flashback

The girls had gone on a group date to the park, and Riven had been grumpy because Sky had beaten him in a race, and so was a handle to get on with. Three kids was on skateboards went zooming back Riven messing up his hair with the wind and caused his anger to rise. He heard another skateboard coming and listened carefully; just as the skateboard was going to go past he stuck his foot out and was smiling when he saw a girl about the age of fourteen go flying over the front and roll across the tarmac. Riven thought nothing of it and decided she couldn't be hurt for more than a few bruises and walked off to where Musa was sat.

None of the group saw apart from Flora who was dragging behind staring at the scenery with Helia, the specialist was staring out over the lake when it happened, leaving Flora the only witness.

The nature fairy stared at the scene in total shock not being able to believe what Riven had just done; she turned to Helia and spoke softly. "You can go catch up with the rest of the group there is something I need to do!" The specialist turned to face his girl and replied with a sexy smirk. "Of course, I will see you when you catch up." Flora watched as Helia ran to catch up with the others before running off in the direction of the girl.

The girl was lying on her back, her right arm clenched tight to her chest as tears flowed down her cheeks. The boys she was with had not seemed to notice that she was not with them leaving her alone and scared in the park in pain.

Flora fell to her knees beside the girl and immediately saw how scared the girl was, "Shhhhh its okay, my names Flora. I just want to help okay, I'm not going to harm you." The girl stared into Flora's calming green eyes, never letting go of her arm.

Gently Flora spoke again, "What's your name dear?"

"K, Kathy. My names Kathy. I didn't see the leg till it was too late, I couldn't swerve, I, I" Kathy began to panic causing Flora to worry for her health and any injuries she had gotten.

"Kathy, I need you to calm down for me. You are in shock from the fall, I need you to take deep breathes with me okay deep breathes." Flora spoke trying to calm the girl down, feeling safe in the presence of the older woman Kathy copied Flora and once again got her breathing under control.

Though Flora had never met the young girl before she was proud that she was able to control herself in the situation and state she is in. "well done baby, right I need you to listen carefully. Right try not to move and tell me what hurts, if you fell on a certain part of your body, or if nothing seems right okay. I need to know what is wrong with you so I can inform the medics." Flora spoke as she got her phone out ready.

Kathy stayed perfectly still as she was told and spoke with a weak scared voice, fear in her eyes. "I feel on my arm, it really hurts. I think I hit me head and my left knee hurts a little bit and feels weird. Am I going to be okay?" the question hit Flora hard, she couldn't lie but she couldn't tell her the truth because she didn't know so for one of the first times in her life she lied.

"Of course you are, you can't think negatively at a time like this" Flora placed her hand on Kathy's shoulder giving silent support. "You have to believe, we have to get you to a hospital" and with that Flora phoned up for an ambulance, she told what Kathy had said to her and where they are. "They will be here soon; you are going to be fine." Flora almost whispered trying to keep the girl calm.

In an almost mothering instinct Flora sat next to Kathy stroking her hair gently, talking softly about school, keeping her calm while they waited for the help they needed. "Can you come with me please; I don't want to go alone. Don't make me please." Kathy almost cried as they both heard the sirens faintly in the distance, getting closer each second.

But each second felt like forever.


	4. Chapter 4 Anger Explosion

This chapter contains a mention of a fight and blood, showing a completely different side. If you don't want to read, then don't

I don't own anything of the Winx

Sadness grew into the Fairies heart and caused a tear to fall from her eye, "I will, I promise you will not go alone." As she finished speaking the ambulance pulled up next to them and two paramedics jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards the girl, scaring her even more.

Flora could feel Kathy shaking beneath her hand and gently squeezed her shoulder in support, "It's all going to be fine Kathy, just breath. I will be here all the time." One the paramedics fell to her knees beside Kathy, opposite Flora and spoke softly as the male paramedic got a stretcher from the back of the vehicle. "Hello my name is Diana, what happened?" Both Flora and Diana noticed the fear in Kathy's face, which stopped her from speaking, so Flora answered for her.

"She was riding her skateboard through the park, she was just about to go past a man and he stuck his foot out and so Kathy went flying over the front. I did not get a good look at him I just cared about if she was all right. Kathy told me she fell on her arm and has hit her head; also, her knee does not feel right. I think she has dislocated it and she shows signs of shock."

"Okay, Matthew looks like we have a dislocated knee, head injury and broken arm. She seems to be in shock from the incident" Diana called to the paramedic at the vehicle, he ran up to them carrying a head support and a stretcher.

Together they attached the head support around Kathy's head and tied her to the stretcher, Flora never left Kathy the entire time always giving her comfort and encouraging words. As they loaded her in to the ambulance, Matthew turned to face Flora.

"Are you a relative of the patient?" his voice demanding but gentle, "no I found her like that; please she wants me to go I promised her I would." Flora replied and watched as a smile grew across his face, "hop in."

Flora jumped in the back of the ambulance and sat on a chair nearest to Kathy, she could see tears flowing down her face in both fear and pain, Matthew had pried her arm away from her chest and put a sling on it to help but nothing seemed to be getting through to Kathy except Flora.

"Flora are you there?" she asked, panic noticeable in her voice. All Kathy could see was the roof of the ambulance which speed along the streets at high speed, due to the head support.

"Yes Kathy. I'm right her beside you." Flora took hold of Kathy's uninjured arm to prove her presence and to keep her as calm as possible. Flora then noticed the redness of the white sheets underneath the girl, blood. With a quick glance at herself, she too was covered in blood, her blood. Flora had been close to Kathy and all the blood from her many cuts from the fall embedded itself into her clothing, totally ruining them beyond repair.

Flora felt Kathy's hand tighten on hers, "Promise me you won't leave me. Please don't" tears started to fall heavier from her eyes, pain pulled at the fairies heart to see a young soul like this. She stood up so Kathy could see her face giving her even more reassurance.

"Kathy, I will be with you when I can be but there are times I can't be with you and during those times I will be in the waiting room. I won't go until you say I can, I am here for you." Flora spoke in a motherly way as a warm smile grew across her face.

"Okay" Kathy replied her voice quiet but also had a hint of braveness within it, with the knowledge that someone she trusts will be waiting for her.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and the back doors burst open and within minutes Kathy was being rolled down white corridor after white corridor, with Flora by her side. "Kathy this is where I have to leave you now, be strong and remember that I will still be here waiting." Kathy stared up at Flora and smiled as Flora stopped walking away as she was pushed into the accident and emergency ward.

Flora sat in the waiting room thinking the past events over in her head; Riven did not care at all about whether the girl was okay or if he had seriously hurt her. Emotions flashed through her, confusion, upset but anger overpowered them all. Anger at Riven.

She did not know how long she had been there staring at the floor, just allowing her mind to think by itself. However, she was brought out of her trance when she heard someone address her. "Excuse me but are you Flora?" Flora looked up to see a women and a man stood in the doorway, it was clear that both of them had shed tears.

The women walked towards Flora, and Flora could see the immediate relation between her and Kathy. "Yes I am, I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked softly just to make sure she was not jumping to any conclusions. The women walked up to Flora and surprised the nature fairy by pulling her to her feet and giving her a hug.

"No you don't know us but our daughter does. We are Kathy's parents. We are so grateful that you helped her and she is too, I would dread to think about how the situation would of went if you hadn't had been there. Thank you Flora, thank you so much." The woman pulled back and immediately noticed the dried blood on Flora's t-shirt. "Is that Kathy's?"

Flora looked down and saw the blood, never noticing it before, "I guess so, I never noticed it before." She looked back up into the older woman's eyes, "Your welcome, how is Kathy?" this time the man stood forward and spoke.

"The doctors said she will be fine, her arm is broken and her knee was dislocated. They ran some tests on her head to make sure it was okay and the tests came back clear, but they said she would have been worse if she didn't get to hospital when she did. Thank you."

"Again its fine, I'm just glad she's okay. Wish her the best for me I better get back to Alfea before curfew." Flora spoke as she shook the man's hand, "Flora Kathy is going to be in here for at least a week, Kathy would like you to come by tomorrow so she could thank you herself. Would you be able to make it?" the mother asked her voice pleading.

A warm smile grew across Flora's lips "of course I will, tell her I will be there, I better get going, and once again your welcome." Flora left the hospital slightly happier that Kathy was going to be okay but still fuming with anger.

As she entered the dorm, she could hear the boys and girls laughing, she heard Riven's grunt and her anger took control of her. As she opened the door the laughter grew in noise, she saw the girls sat on the sofa next to their boyfriends clearly enjoying themselves.

It was then Helia noticed Flora, "hey Flora where did you go? I waited for you." It was then he noticed the blood. "Flora your covered in blood, are you hurt." He asked as he jumped to his feet and ran to her as well as the girls.

"No its not mine, I'm fine" she replied as she broke free of Helia's grasp and rushed to her room slamming the door behind her, causing worry to increase in the girls and most importantly Helia.

Helia started walking towards the door but was stopped by Layla, "let us go Helia, just in case." Helia merely nodded and watched as the girls entered the room Flora shared with Bloom. She found her sat on her bed in her bra, her bloody top now laid on the floor. Flora had her head in her hands trying to control her emotions.

"Flora are you okay? You can tell us you know that right?" Musa spoke softly as she sat beside her nature-loving friend. Flora sighed deeply "yer I know" Flora felt a hand on her knee and she looked up to see Layla knelt in front of her. "Flora what happened? Are you really okay? I mean you walked in covered in blood" Flora could see the worry in her friend's eyes.

"I'm fine really, the blood is not mine. I swear" she replied trying to get the girls off her back but she knew it was easier said than done. Musa could hear in Flora's voice that something was bothering her. "Okay so the blood is not yours, are you going to tell us what happened today?" Flora merely nodded, and proceeded to tell the girls everything about Kathy and Riven.

By the time she had finished Flora was in tears, and Musa as speechless not believing that Riven would do such a thing, "is she okay?" Bloom asked concern in her voice.

"Yer she will be fine, I just can't believe he would do that I am so angry with him it's unbelievable. That's why I came straight in here I didn't want to lose control."

"That's fine I just don't believe him, so that is why you are late. We thought you got into trouble or something." Stella spoke up.

Musa stood up anger flashed across her face, "hey Musa where are you going?" Bloom asked as she stepped aside for the fairy to pass. "I'm going to give Riven a piece of my mind." Flora cried harder, Layla occupied the space Musa had and gave Flora a shoulder to cry on.

Musa walked into the living room and saw Riven sat on the sofa with a sexy smirk on his face, he then noticed Musa. "Hey muse what's up?"

"Is it true?" she spoke her voice empty of all emotion, "is what true?" he asked as he stood to his feet.

"is it true you made a kid fall off of their skateboard and then left without seeing if they was okay?" a eerie silence filled the air.

"Is it true Riven? Answer me" Musa shouted, "So what if it is, so what if I did it. They was just a kid, they will be fine, who cares about them." Riven screamed back clearly annoyed with just as much anger.

"WHO CARES, HOW DARE YOU. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A BAD CHILDHOOD DOSENT MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO RUIN OTHER PEOPLES. KATHY IS LAYING IN HOSPITAL WITH A DISLOCATED KNEE A BROKEN ARM AND ONE HELL OF A CONCUSSION. GET OVER YOURSELF RIVEN, YOU ANSWER ME THIS WHY SHOULD WE CARE ABOUT YOU, SO WHAT YOUR MOTHER LEFT YOU WHEN YOU WAS YOUNG, WHO CARES." Flora screamed at Riven in anger as she stood in the doorway.

The girls and guys stepped back full of fear for Riven and Flora, they had never seen Flora so angry and it truly scared them. "WHO CARES, HOW DARE YOU WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Riven yelled back.

"I RIVEN CARE FOR OTHERS, WHY DID YOUR MUM LEAVE YOU THEN? DID SHE KNOW WHAT A SELFLISH JERK SHE HAD AND DECIDED TO LEAVE WHILE THE GOING WAS GOOD? OR DID SHE JUST DIDENT CARE WELL I GUESS YOU WILL NEVER KNOW, OH THATS RIGHT, SHES STILL ALIVE YOUR JUST TO SCARED TO GO LOOK FOR HER AND I THOUGHT YOU WAS A SPECIALIST." Flora retaliated, and she watched Riven practically explode.

Riven marched over to Flora, but the fairy stood strong, "take it back" he forced out through clenched teeth, his fists tight at his side. "Not until you apologize for what you said," Flora replied back, both of them staring into each other's eyes.

"Never"

"Then that is my answer Riven, never." Flora replied standing her ground against the bigger specialist.

"Take it back" Riven tried again his anger once again on the rise, "never" before anyone could do anything Riven swung his right arm and caught Flora's chin in a powerful right hook, the force sent Flora into the wall smashing the mirror that hung there. Everyone watched in shock as she fell to her knees, her back to the rest of the gang. "You know what Riven your not the only one who had a bad childhood" Flora spoke calmly back as she stood to her feet.

Slowly she turned around and they saw the damage done, she had a piece of glass embedded in her side and her chest and stomach was covered in small cuts and blood, her lip was split which allowed blood to flow down her chin but thankfully her jaw was not broken. She looked at the glass embedded in her side and pulled it out, her warm blood covered her fingers and she held back a moan of pain, she dropped the glass to the floor and in one quick motion kicked Riven in the head. "Just think about others for once." Flora spoke as she left the room.

It was silent for a moment "Riven, you really have an anger problem." Musa spoke before running out after Flora with the rest of the girls"

End of Flashback


	5. Chapter 5 The end or is it?

_Final chapter is up, I don't know whether to do a sequel or not if you think I should send me a few ideas and a story may spring to mind. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_I do not own any of the Winx_

They all looked at Flora sadness in their eyes, "I'm so sorry Flora I didn't know." The specialist tried to make a mends. "No-one knew Riven, because I didn't tell. Now you understand you are not the only one with family issues, at least your mother is still alive. I only see my family when I visit the churchyard." Tears were flowing down Floras face.

"Flora why not? You know we would have been there for you. We are friends, best friends and nothing will ever change that." Musa spoke softly watching Helia comfort Flora in his broad arms. "because I didn't want everyone to be sorry for me, my entire life on Linphea as the poor orphan girl who has nothing in her past and nothing in her future. I just did not want that here and they only way I could be sure of it is not to let anyone know, not even Ms Faragonda." The tears flowed heavier down her face.

Layla walked over to her friend; though she had been at Alfea for a while and made friends with the girls, she only truly trusted a few. Bloom and Stella was great for a laugh and to hang out with. Tecna was brilliant for any discussion but she held no close relationship with them, as they had nothing in common.

Layla had grow closer to Musa and Flora being able to share her secrets and feelings, being able to trust them with her thoughts, and that was something she was grateful for. Musa shared more traits with her musical friend but could only share her deepest thoughts and feelings with Flora. Only Flora wouldn't judge her or put her down with her words.

"Flora you have helped me so much, over everything. The issue with my parents right up to losing Nabu, while everyone was scared to even talk to me you marched right up and not only spoke but spoke about him to my face, and for that I thanks you because it made me strong. Well stronger." Flora understood that Layla was referring to the prom in her speech.

Flora dried her eyes and looked her friend in the eye, "we have all lost people and we can tell you Layla it does get better. You never forget them but over time, it does get better. Even though I don't actually know my parents or have any memories of hem I have a few pictures, pictures of which I honour and would guard with my life." It was silent for a few seconds before Flora spoke up again. "Come on Layla lets go back to Alfea, all together for this night. You can see my parents!" a warm smile grew on her face.

"Yer lets go back all of us, I would love to see your parents Flora. If we stick up for each other we can get through anything." Layla responded, everyone headed back to Alfea in a comfortable silence. As they walked on to grounds, they could still hear the music from the prom and the loud shouts of enjoyment from those attending.

Helia opened the door to the dorm and allowed the girls to enter first as he bowed slightly, Flora, Layla and Musa entered to see the rest of the girls and their boyfriends sat in the living room. Bloom noticed them first, "where have you been?" it was then she noticed that they was no longer in their prom dresses but in everyday clothes. "What's the matter? Have you been crying?" Layla and Musa remained silent as they walked to the sofa and Flora walked into her room.

The girls remembered about Nabu and all began fussing over Layla, just then Flora emerged from the room with a picture frame, silently she handed it over to Layla before muttering softly as she sat next to her, "it's the only thing I have got of them."

Layla looked down at the photo frame in her hands and saw a man and women hugging each other laughing, both of their clothes was tattered showing that they did live on the streets. Looking at the women, she could see the many resemblances between her and Flora. The nature fairy noticed this "I think I get all my looks from my mother, the eyes and my hair. My dad, well that leaves only my personality and nature. I think each night about how my life would be if they were still here now."

Flora then noticed everyone looking at her and the confusion on their faces, Flora then told the painful story of her parents and her life up to know; by the time she had finished not a single person had dry eyes in the room. "Flora why didn't you tell us?" Stella asks, "What does it matter, it's in the past anyway what are you doing back from the prom so early?"

Brandon stepped forward and placed a hand on Stella's shoulders, "we regrouped and found you guys was missing we only just came back up here to try and find you when you walked in." Tecna continued "we are so sorry we ignored you Layla we just I know it's bad to say it but we kind of forget you would be alone. We are so used to having Nabu around we somewhat just thought he was. Sorry"

Layla wiped a tear away from her cheek at the thought of Nabu, "its okay guys I know what you mean. I just couldn't take it but I know it will get better, anyway I'm going off to bed." The girls watched as Layla walked into her room, but each of them knowing that Layla will truly be okay.

Layla led in her bed staring out into the night sky, a smile upon her face as she thought of Nabu. Losing him hurt but she knew she can and will get through it with her friends backing her up, it's like the earth fairy's said they will look after him.


End file.
